Bloody Moon: Blue Eyes
by Tiger159
Summary: He wanted to have that joy, to be consumed by the knowledge that he actually had a family out there who cared for him. Warnings: Character Death, (undecided yuri/yaoi), undecided pairings, War, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**NARUTO**

Naruto didn't remember the last time he went a week without landing in a hospital. It seemed as if his whole life had revolved around the white paint and chemical smells. His eyes lifted from his sheets and to the door, hoping that soon enough a medic-nin would come through and tell him that he could go home. That was if the medic-nin would stop sneering enough and cursing his very existence to tell him what he needed to hear.

There really was no need to actually even stay at this point, seeing as his wounds from the most recent attacks had been healed. He scrunched up his nose at the stained gown he was given after his bloody shirt was stripped off his body and discarded as if it were trash by the nurses. With a sigh, he got off the bed, muscles aching from lying down for hours on end. With a few stretches and popping of bones later, he was able to move off the uncomfortable bed and locate his clothing.

His clothes were in the corner, as always, crumbled up and caked with blood. The villagers had gotten nastier as of lately, probably due to his promotion from civilian to genin. No one wanted the "demon boy" to get stronger and "go on another rampage," or so the villagers say. He sighed, letting the hospital gown slip down his body and replace it with the orange pants and black and orange shirt.

Without a back glance, he jumped from the window and to the ground underneath.

The walk home was silent, the night stars twinkling brightly in the moonless sky. Naruto sighed again, his eyes downcast and refusing to look up. There was no need to see where he was going; his feet already knew the path from the hospital to his rundown apartment. He could imagine himself over the years walking the same dirt road, each time with the same empty feeling in his chest. He was just happy that each time he didn't have to encounter the judging eyes of strangers who he called neighbors.

He had learned long ago, after the second attack, that no matter what he did, the villagers would always see him as a monster. It was a thought that had caused him to cry himself to sleep on many nights, but now, after many years of repeating it to himself, the same pain that came along with those words had receded into a numb throb. When another sigh had slipped through his dry lips, Naruto had decided to pick up the pace and not prolong the trip to his home. He needed the warm sheets and comfortable mattress of his own bed after spending a night or two sleeping in the hospital. Hospital mattresses were always bumpy and left him with back pain. Or maybe that was only his bed. He wouldn't put it past the staff to make his stay as uncomfortable as they could.

The blond, after what seemed forever, finally arrived at his door. He ignored the words painted on the walls of his building, knowing it wasn't anything that was going to lift his sour mood. He opened the door with ease and the first step into his save haven caused a weight to lift off his shoulders. He took a look around, taking in the view as if it were the last time he would ever see it. But seeing how his life was, that wasn't too far from the truth. As far as he knew, at any given time, he could lose his life. The real question was not when, but how? It seemed that he was most likely to die at the hands of a fellow Konoha inhabitant than an enemy. It was a sad thought but neither less a true one.

He closed the door and crossed the room, crawling onto the bed. Though he had slept for hours on end, his eyes had begun to droop and he was in no mood to protest. Come tomorrow, he would have to face the backhanded comments of his teammates and face the possibility of failing a test. Come tomorrow, he had a new level of Hell to deal with.

He slipped into the realm of dreams easily.

* * *

It's hard to know where I stand

Even a man on the moon couldn't tell me where to land

_"Man On The Moon" – Phillip Phillips_

* * *

When he awoke the next day, he had instantly regretted it. There was a saying that if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you were going to have an equally bad day. Whoever made the saying had to be hunted down and killed because it was true. Naruto had gotten up with a bad kink in his neck, late and still half asleep. All he wanted to do was crawl back between the sheets and lay down on his pillow for another eight hours. But now was not the time for that.

He had slept more than he should have and had to cut his bath short. When he had felt the cold water running down his back, he was no longer unhappy about a shorter bathing time since the landlord was once again being a prick. He got dressed in the only color he owed, even though he had the sudden urge to wear something darker to match what he was feeling. But he had to settle for his orange track pants, orange and blue jacket, and his black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle.

He needed to invest in new clothing. But for him to do that he needed to buy clothes _outside _of the village and for him to do that, he needed to acquire permission to get out. That last part was only possible if he was promoted to official genin and went on a mission outside of the village gates.

Naruto groaned and looked at the clock.

The blond was going to be later than he intended if he didn't leave within the next two minutes. He passed the kitchen after putting on his shinobi shoes, the only thing that wasn't orange in his closet and looked thoughtfully at an apple. Kakashi-sensi's instructions had been very clear: no eating in the morning, but an apple wouldn't hurt right? Sure he much preferred ramen since it was easy to acquire than a fresh apple was and still tasty but he couldn't let one fruit go to waste. Usually the fruit were on the verge of spoiling by the time he decided to eat one and he refused to get another upset stomach because of that.

He grabbed the apple, teeth biting into it before he sprinted off, his weapons pouch secured on his left hip.

He was sure glad he ate that apple. It was the only thing that had held him over since the fight had begun. Sadly, it had done nothing for his nerves. He never understood his crush on Sakura, especially not when he saw her like this. He was suppose to be as happy as he was when he had found out they had been assigned to the same team. But now, watching her as she fawned over his rival, he began to question his feelings for her.

He watched the way her green eyes, that reminded him so much of emeralds, flashed in joy and admiration. No, those eyes were not pointed in his direction but to Sasuke. Yet the raven haired boy, whose hair resembled that of a ducks ass, paid her no mind. He would kill to have those eyes pointed at him, but the only look he received was that of disgust. He should have known better than to expect another look from someone like her. He swallowed the bitterness that accompanied the disappointment and focused on the task at hand.

Sasuke was formulating a plan, after so many failed attempts at getting the wretched bells from Kakashi's belt. The silver-haired man had made it clear that he did not want his "team" to achieve their goal of getting the two bells before the sun rose. However, Naruto wasn't one to give up, not with so many things at stake.

Failing was not an option.

Sakura was talking again, but what came out her mouth wasn't much of importance. She was just agreeing, bobbing her head at every word that Sasuke said. Naruto for the most part kept his mouth shut, running his hand through his unruly blond hair and nodding his own head on occasion. His teammates paid him no attention, only speaking to him when needed and then going on as if he didn't exist.

He was fine with that.

He was use to that.

But a voice in the back of his mind forced him to acknowledge that no, he was not okay with being ignored. In fact, he was far from it.

"Hey guys." Two pair of eyes snapped towards him, one pair an empty black and the other emerald green.

"I have an idea you might like."

The plan remained mostly the same even after he added his input. But with his ideas came modifications to the original plan and a part of him was filled with joy.

The plan had worked and now Sasuke and Sakura had the two bells and he was tied to a stomp. His teammates were instructed, in a very grim voice, to not "feed him under any circumstances." But his stomach was growling loudly and was beginning to cramp up.

He needed food damn it!

Suddenly, a piece of fish was shoved near his mouth and Naruto's eyes trailed down the chopstick and to Sasuke's turned away face. He could have smiled but instead, he questioned the boy he had labeled rival since the first day.

Sasuke had just shrugged him off, muttered a few words and shoved the food closer to his mouth. Without any further thoughts, he bit what he was given. Sakura, seeing this, had copied Sasuke's actions and fed him. He had blushed at the action but ate the food without comment.

Of course, Kakashi had appeared as always, an orange book in his hand filled with perverted fantasies. He had commented in a tone that caused the kids to flinch, that "Naruto was to not be fed." Long story short, Team 7 had affirmed that they were a team and that he could go screw himself.

Kakashi had smiled in return under his mask, saying that "Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

That made Naruto very happy. He went home that day with a genuine smile and his chest cavity filled with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

_NARUTO_

For some odd reason, he had ended up in the hospital again. All he remembered were fragments of screaming and something sharp cutting into him. Now he laid in a hospital bed, his clothes once again in a crumbled heap on the unclean floor. The staff didn't even grace him with a clean room this time. He turned his head to look out the window, closed and filling the quiet space with light.

He sighed and let his head dip further into the pillow, which was flat and gave him no support. His eyes were met with the white ceiling and he resisted the urge to sneer at it. He repeated the same process as before, except for some odd reason, he looked to the side table. He sighed in disappointment and furrowed his brows in confusion.

Why did he expect anything new?

The side table was empty, devoid of the flowers or even a card he had been expecting to see. He left feeling empty.

The Hokage had visited him in his home, during the afternoon. Naruto had just smiled when he saw the old man after he opened the door. It was good to see a friendly face once in a while.

Sarutobi was smoking his pipe, blowing puffs of smoke into the air. Naruto was glad the old man was standing by the window, letting the smoke escape. He ignored the lingering smell of tobacco as he sat in the direction of the man he respected so much.

"So what's up grandpa?" The Hokage, the most respected ninja in the village, only snorted at the comment, a fond smile on his lips.

"It's come to my attention that you have been making frequent trips to the hospital as of late."

Naruto shrugged, his eyes closing in order to not meet the brown eyes of the older man.

"Just been falling a lot as of lately," the lie slipped easily off his tongue and he wondered if it came off as phony as it sounded. The Hokage only hummed, taking another puff from his pipe and not saying a word.

After a moment, the older man took the three long strides needed to cross the small distance and lift Naruto's chin up with his finger. His eyes were piecing and Naruto gulped.

"Naruto, due to certain circumstances, I'll be assigning you a full time nurse. She'll check on you every day, during the afternoon and again at night before you go to sleep." Naruto opened his mouth but Sarutobi's glare cut off any protests.

"It will only be temporary, seeing as the nurse I will assign you is from a foreign village. She will report to me once a week to brief me of your status. This is not an option for you Naruto and I hope you understand that this is for your own good."

Naruto just sat with his mouth agape. He was speechless and Sarutobi liked it that way.

"She will be stopping by tonight, so be kind and treat her with the utmost respect." Sarutobi walked towards the door, robes bellowing behind him.

"And Naruto," the Hokage called from the open door.

"I expect you to be honest," and with that the door was shut and he was left alone.

"What?" He had found his voice too late.

* * *

See I built these walls but I'll give them down  
What's left of me, is on the ground

_"Fooled Myself" - **Angus and Julia Stone** _

* * *

After a long bath (now that his hot water was restored), a tantrum and four hours of TV (not in that order), there was a knock on his door. The wooden frame had creaked as he pulled it open roughly, revealing the kind face of what he assumed was his medic-nin.

He greeted her with a grunt and turned his back, taking his position on the couch. The girl had been so kind as to close the door and follow him into the living room. Naruto suddenly wished that his apartment wasn't so small, since it instantly felt crowded with the long haired female seated next to him.

A tense silence settled between them.

"So should I introduce myself or should you?"

Silence.

"Okay, so my name's Tora and you must be Naruto right? Though I was told that you were livelier and friendlier than this." Naruto sighed and decided to push through his annoyance. It was time to put on his facade.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Prankster from Hell and the future Hokage!" Tora had just smiled, electric blue eyes staring into his own sapphire blue orbs. For once, Naruto didn't see the disgust he was use to getting from strangers. However, he wasn't sure what he was actually seeing in her eyes and he forced himself to look away.

"Well Naruto-san, as you may have been informed, I will be your nurse. I wasn't exactly briefed on _why _you require a medic-nin to constantly check up on you, but I won't pry." Her curious eyes and tight smile said otherwise.

"We are going to spend this hour getting to know each other and trying to trust each other." Naruto resisted the urge to snort. Trust was something that he doubted he would hand over to her in an hour or less. Tora smiled as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Trust me Naruto-san, my trust is hard to earn and it might be the case with you. Due to that," she straightened up her posture and turned fully on the couch to him, "we are going to be spending the first hour of my visit doing trust exercises."

"Huh?" Tora smirked at Naruto's confused expression.

"You heard me Naruto-san, I made sure not to stutter. Now, let's begin." Her smirk was once again a smile and Naruto forced one on his face.

Great.

* * *

Naruto had spent the better part of the visit on the couch, answering simple and thankfully general questions. Every question Tora had asked was directed back to her, all which she answered with a sense of grace and fluency. Naruto noted, with a hint of disdain, that her overly critical eyes rarely left his person, as if she were analyzing his every move.

She probably was.

"What village are you from?" Tora was silent, lips pressed tightly together and arched brows furrowed.

"Tsuki," she answered, voice low and eyes glazed over.

"Tsuki? The Village Hidden in the Moon? Never heard of it." A bitter smile graced Tora's lips and the slicing look she spared him caused him to flinch.

"I'm not surprised." Her voice was low and just as bitter as her smile. Naruto pried no further and Tora didn't bother to elaborate on anything related to her home life.

"Take off your shirt and jacket," she demanded suddenly, hands growing a light pink. Naruto didn't move and Tora lost her patience, hands hovering over flesh, both clothed and covered. Mere seconds later Tora's hands went back to their normal shade of tan flesh.

"Overall, you're in good health. However, your body is lacking in nutrients and vitamins. I'll make sure to bring something for you to eat." From her sharp tone Naruto knew the food would not be as tasteful as he was hoping.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." With that, Tora took her leave, leaving a guilty feeling blond behind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

**TORA**

Tora came just like she promised, waiting outside of Naruto's door. The younger blond had yet to arrive and she was growing angry with every curious and disgusted look she was graced with. It took longer than expected to see Naruto's scarred face, but when she did, she had only spared him a glance before following him into his home.

She didn't even have to motion the tired Naruto to sit on the couch; he plopped down onto it as if it were a bed. Tora's hands began to undress him and she ignored his shouts of protest. When she was done, her hands glowed pink and hovered over his body. She frowned as the glow faded away.

"You overworked yourself Naruto-san. You need uninterrupted rest and a good warm meal." She passed a tan hand through her long golden mane and sighed. Quickly, she took out a package from the brown bag she had slung over her shoulder and set it on the table in front of him.

Naruto's mouth fell open when Tora revealed its contents: a container of yellow rice, red beans, steamed vegetables and cooked shrimp. He didn't even stop to question whether or not the food was poisoned, he dug right into it as soon as he was offered a spoon. Tora just watched him consume his meal, arms crossed and lips pressed together in a thin line.

"What do you eat?" Naruto stopped, cheeks puffed out and a shrimp half way into his mouth.

"Ramen, the best food in the world!" Tora cut him off before he could begin gushing about what an amazing dish ramen was.

"It's cheap around here correct? Doesn't spoil easy and isn't hard to obtain right?" Naruto just nodded, shoving more food into his mouth.

"Is that why your fridge is empty and there are fast food containers everywhere?" Naruto paused, food once again half way down his throat. He gulped down what he could and stared at the table in front of him.

"It's just really good." Tora snorted, blue eyes peering at him through long eyelashes.

"My scans, the pink glow that surround my hands, have revealed to me just how much you indulge in '_the best food in the world_.' Not only that, but I'm beginning to see why I was assigned to you." Naruto just rolled his eyes and pushed back the container, hands crossed over his exposed chest. Tora just rolled her own eyes and dipped her hand into the bag once again to take out a bottle of water.

"Since I'm here, we can start with the trust exercise. Simple talking works best for me." When Naruto didn't volunteer, Tora had sighed in defeat and begun the conversation.

"Like I said yesterday, my name is Tora from the Tsuki Kingdom, but your Hokage knows it by the Village Hidden in the Moon." She bit back a comment, her body tensing up before she forced herself to relax. Her hands were rubbing her thighs and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I like the color red and fighting. I hate fairytales because I think they're all bullshit and I dislike seafood due to the awful smell. I love roses, though just not the red ones and hate the bugs that destroy them." She took a deep breath and motioned to Naruto. When the younger blond failed to take the bait, she glared at him.

"Your turn." She wanted to add the word dummy but knew that it wouldn't help improve their relationship.

"Well, I like ramen-"

"Something other than what I know," Tora snapped, her hand resisting the urge to smack him. Once again, that would do nothing to improve their relationship. Her teeth tugged at her chapped lips until skin was peeled off.

"Okay, okay." Naruto remained silent for a moment and Tora hoped his brain was actually functioning.

"Let's start with why you want to be Hokage." When Naruto remained silent, Tora had sighed as before and decided to suck up her pride and peel back a layer of her soul.

"I want to be King of the Tsuki Kingdom." She had Naruto's attention and she was going to make use of it.

"Not because I want to be treated like royalty but because I feel that I can lead the kingdom in a more efficient direction." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Once I become King, I'll make my beautiful girlfriend at home, Mika, Queen of Tsuki. If not for her, I would be taking on the title of Queen for myself, but I plan to marry her one day and I need her and the world to know that we belong only to each other." She bit her lip harder until it bled.

"Now it's your turn." Naruto nodded.

"I want to be Hokage. I want to be Hokage because like that, I'll have everyone's respect and no one would be able to ignore me." It looked like he wanted to say more but Tora didn't force him. She observed the way his spiky hair fell to cover his eyes and the way the corner of his lips were turned downwards.

They were making progress.

It didn't seem like it but at the very least he was being more honest with not only her but also himself.

"When I am crowned King, I'll like to form an alliance with the Leaf Village, but only if you are the Hokage." Naruto's head snapped up and Tora smiled; a genuine smile that caused Naruto's chest to swell with joy.

"I'll like that."

Tora came back in the night time, the stars twinkling and the moon up high in the sky. She was dressed in a simple black dress that helped her blend into the shadows, which she paired with black shinobi shoes. As she scanned his body with her pink hands, Naruto had to get answers.

"Are you a ninja?" Tora smiled at his question but knew that he couldn't see her face from the back of his head.

"Yes, but technically everyone in Tsuki is. Everyone in the kingdom is required by law to learn how to physically defend their selves."

"How come?" Tora's pink glow faded from her hands and she began to rub his shoulders.

"Just a precaution. If something were ever to happen that prevents the royal family from protecting the kingdom, then the people would be able to handle themselves."

Naruto nodded and sighed, his shoulders slowly becoming relaxed under soft hands.

"What's your village like?" There was a moment of comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of Naruto putting on his shirt.

"The kingdom is huge, filled up with hard working people, most who wish to become warriors. A branch of the castle, much like your Hokage Tower, is the place where all assignments or missions are given out. It's also the place where payments are rewarded to those that complete their missions." She took pause as she walked over to the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"The castle in itself is enormous. The lower levels of the branch, reserved for missions and payments, are mostly made up of offices run by veteran ninjas. The upper level of the same branch are mainly offices as well, sound proof and used to brief teams about their mission and their client. This comes in very handy when it comes to highly sensitive information not meant for anyone's ears. The same room is used to introduce the client to their teams."

Naruto watched as she took out a pot he didn't even remember buying, washed it and filled it with water before setting it on top of the flame.

"The left branch is where council meetings are held. The lower levels, as all other rooms in every branch, contain sound proof walls and are windowless. The upper levels are made up of various suites, used to temporarily house guests. The hallways and the majority of the rooms are under constant surveillance. The middle branch that houses the royal family, which is the largest branch by far, is ironically the least guarded."

"Why?" Tora smiled, hand pouring the white rice, oil and salt into the pot.

"Because the royals can handle themselves." Her voice was prideful and the smile that bloomed on her face was wide. She began to hum a tone Naruto was not familiar with and swayed her hips to it. There was silence for half an hour, before the small pot of rice had to be turned.

"Why did you come here? To Konoha I mean." Tora just continued to turn the rice, putting the lid back on carefully. Her lips opened and closed but no sound dared to come out. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, lips pressed together to form a thin line. Gradually the corners of her lips turned upward and she nodded her head, as if coming to a decision.

"I'm here on a mission Naruto-san, one separate from the one your Hokage assigned to me." Her smile had dropped halfway through her statement but Tora assured him that it wasn't because of him.

When the rice was ready, Tora quickly heated up some ramen that Naruto had stored away. Together they ate, the TV drowning out the sound of clinking silverware.

"We'll go food shopping tomorrow, when you come back from your training."

Naruto opened up his mouth but Tora's glare caused any protests to die on his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-san," she said, after washing the plates and kissing his forehead.

* * *

Tora knocked on the door, waiting for a response that had yet to come. She was standing outside of Naruto's door, dressed in baggy pants and a cropped shirt. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, hands resisting the urge to pull out her hair. Now she was glaring at the door, wishing she had her trusty katana to slice it down. But that would surely blow her cover.

She sighed; tongue running over dry lips and teeth soon tugging on her lips. Her eyes trailed over the walls near the door and snarled at the words written on them.

"These weren't here yesterday," she sneered, hands fisted at her side. She didn't know who wrote the words or who they were directed to, but she could guess about the latter.

Naruto's door was the only one surrounded by large letters spelling out words like "DIE DEMON SCUM" and "GET OUT YOU PARASITE."

In a fit of rage, Tora's painted black nails extended and slashed through the words. With a twisted smile she gazed at her work; the words now indistinguishable. With her fun now done, she went back to pouting at the wooden doorframe.

"Um…" She turned around and was met by Naruto's widen eyes and slack jaw.

"Hey," she said, smiling and grabbing him by the arm. Her nails were notably shorter as she tugged him down the hallway by his tattered orange jacket.

Naruto was unsurprisingly silent through the journey out the building. Tora was confused seeing as this contradicted what the Hokage had originally told her about him but she shrugged it off.

The tiled panels underneath their feet gave way to dirt.

Tora immediately dragged him into the local food store and glared at anyone who dared to look down upon her or her charge. Even if her job didn't call for it, Naruto was under her protection and she would act accordingly.

She let Naruto pick anything he wanted and frowned when he only went to the ramen section.

"Tsk, no Naruto-san, you need something more sustainable than _that._" She gently pushed him in the direction of some apples. Time seemed to pass slowly as every pair of eyes in the vicinity turned to the younger blond. Tora ignored them and let her hand rest on Naruto's lower back, nonverbally supporting him in the face of adversity.

When they got on line to the cash register, which suddenly got shorter as civilians moved off the line once they noted Naruto's presence, they were greeted with a sneer.

"Is there a problem?" Tora's words were laced with kindness, as if the very letters were dipped into an overly sweet concoction.

"Of course there's a problem! That demon is tainting the place with his presence." The cashier shouted, hands moving frantically around her and eyes hard as she stared down at Naruto. The short blond had his head bowed and that was all Tora needed to snap.

"I'm so sorry, we'll leave immediately," Tora made no move to leave the store. Her face had suddenly developed a soft smile that didn't reach the icy blue of her eyes.

"I'll leave with my charge as soon as you ring up our food." The cashier continued to sneer and looked at the nurse-nin as if she were crazy.

"I'll do no such-"

"Think before you speak," Tora calmly commented, smile still intact.

"It might just be the last thing you ever say," her eyes flashed a crimson red before reverting back to their original hue. The cashier gulped and rung up their products, the nasty look still plastered onto her face.

"And if you overcharge us, I'll make sure to be as kind as to repay your dishonesty." _With your blood, _Tora wanted to add, but resisted the urge to extend her claws and paint the store red.

The white walls were boring anyway.

Tora paid in cash and handed the food over to a quiet Naruto, who still had his head bowed.

"Have a nice day," she said, the now grim smile contradicting her kind words.

She hated Konoha.

Naruto was hugging the bag closely to his chest, eyes never straying too long from the road underneath his feet. Tora was getting sick of it.

"Naruto," the missing honorific _san _caught him off guard and his head snapped up in alert.

"We hold our head up with pride," was all she said, eyes looking ahead instead of at him.

Seconds passed before the edges of his lips were smoothed upwards, the smile soon enough taking over his face. His sapphire eyes sparkled as if they were actual jewels as he raised his head.

Tora inwardly smiled.

* * *

_This is the third redone chapter. This is a warning: there are a bunch of notable changes. The new version focuses more on emotion and focuses more on the protagonist. Naruto is OOC: he's depressed and self-deprecating. Tora is NOT a mary sue; she was not in any way based on me so shush. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

**Naruto:**

It had been a month since Tora became his check in nurse and Naruto was glad for the company. She bought him food once a week, making sure his cabinets and fridge was stacked up. She had also been kind enough to buy him new dishes, silverware and pots. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the memory, his chest swelling with warmth.

He watched as she cooked him a meal and took in the space around him. The space was small with bare pale yellow walls, two windows and basic oak wood furniture. He didn't know what he was expecting when he walked through her front door but it wasn't _this. _

He had imagined a lively place filled with sun rays and smiles, but the place just felt cold.

"Here you go," she said, smiling as she placed a plate of poultry, brown rice, and corn in front of him. She set a separate and smaller plate next to his, containing hot garlic bread before sitting down and eating her own food.

She passed him a bottle of water while she chugged down a glass of caffeine. When done, Tora had burped loudly and rubbed her now full belly. Naruto just shook his head, smiling at her odd behavior.

He was just glad she was comfortable enough around him to do that.

He finished his meal soon after and wiped his mouth before putting away the dishes.

"So how's your family like?" His heart contradicted painfully behind his ribcage but he couldn't take back the words. He was curious and knew Tora didn't mind answering to his whims.

Tora's face was now mostly made up of a smile, eyes downcast and glazed over. He noted that her eyes got like that every time she spoke about her home life.

"I have two sisters, Yuuku and Tatsumaki. Yuuku is a wild child, a bit on the crazy side but an overall easy going person. Tatsumaki is very formal and professional and it _kills_ her to relax unless it's with a good book." She stopped talking, her lips still stretched out and only stretching out further as she looked towards the distance.

"I have three brothers," her voice was softer, as if it were a caress and Naruto took his seat at the table.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Arashi. Sesshomaru is like a stone wall, silent and strong. He's the oldest of all my siblings and tends to be the most critical of them all," she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Arashi is also quiet but soft spoken and kind. He's talented at everything he does and is a quick learner. Inuyasha, by far, is the loudest of the three. He's usually easily angered and loud mouthed but he's loyal to a fault. He's the easiest to read and is one of the most amusing people I have ever met." She laughed; the sound low and cheerful.

"Sounds wonderful," his voice was whimsical and his heart swelled once more in pain, in longing. He didn't bother to force a smile on his face for Tora was still looking off into the distance, joy evident in her eyes.

He wanted to have that joy, to be consumed by the knowledge that he actually had a family out there who cared for him.

He pushed the desire down.

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course I do but not for long. I'll be seeing them by the end of next month."

"What?" Tora frowned.

"Didn't the Hokage tell you? I leave for my village in two months time." Naruto felt his heart shatter, the jagged pieces falling to the bottom of his stomach, piercing his skin.

"No," he whispered, eyes watery and lip quivering.

He should have seen this coming. Everyone leaves him in the end.

"Oh Naruto," Tora said, hands immediately latching on to both sides of his face. Her fingers rubbed over his scarred cheeks and chapped lips met his forehead.

"I thought he did," she whispered, muttering how sorry she was. She hugged him close to her chest, hands now rubbing the back of his neck.

Why was it that he was always left alone?

"You can come with me." His head snapped up and he flinched at the pain it caused.

"To visit I mean." Her smile was hopeful and Naruto wanted to open his mouth, to whisper how he couldn't do that, to tell her that he didn't want to become a stain in her life. He wanted to tell her that he didn't deserve to be anywhere near humans.

But instead he nodded, because damn it, he wanted to be happy! He wanted more than anything to spend at least another day looking into the eyes of someone who cared about him.

"It's settled then," she said with soft kind eyes, hand rubbing his cheek.

"I'll set up a meeting with your Hokage but until then, let's make the most of the time we have left in Konoha."

The first month came and went, mornings blending into night and emptiness turning into fulfillment. Though his training was getting gradually more difficult and the tension between his teammates lead to a dysfunctional unit, he could honestly say that he was happy.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and gulped down the water from the canteen. Soon enough his eyes strayed to Sakura-chan, who was looking adorably at Sasuke. Her eyes were shimmering, emerald orbs glued to Sasuke's clothed back. She was smiling, as she always did when she looked at the dark haired male; her hands clasped together. Her teeth were chewing on her lower lip, peeling the thin layer of skin.

How he wished to run his dark tan fingers through the smooth strands of her pink hair. How he wished to touch the unmarked flesh of her light skinned body, which contrasted with his own skin. Naruto sighed, racking his nails against his scalp as he ran his hand through shaggy locks.

His eyes trailed over to Sasuke, the pale brat's face was scrunched up in concentration, his lips forming its signature pale tight line. His black eyes were looking intently at his hands, beads of sweat running down a hidden forehead and sticking to bangs.

Naruto sighed and rose from his spot and out of sight. For some reason he didn't feel as if he belonged, especially not in the current picture his team made. They were all in their separate areas, their silver-haired sensei nowhere to be seen and him feeling like an outcast.

There was no unity.

Soon enough his sensei had appeared, popping into the area without a sound, the orange book shielding his face. They were dismissed with a wave of the hand and an order to meet up in the morning.

He walked as quickly as he could, the sound of Sakura's request to ask Sasuke out and Sasuke's rejection fading into the background. His feet led him to Tora's place instead of his and he didn't bother to let the distrustful looks the civilians threw at him get to him.

Tora opened the door after three knocks, smile bright and hair dripping wet. Water still clung to her dark lashes and Naruto had at first mistaken the liquid for tears. But he was reassured she was not when she told him that she had just gotten out the shower. That sure explained the damp satin robe.

"How was training?"

"The usual." He had answered this question so many times over the past few weeks and though he gave the same answer every time, he would never get sick of being asked the question.

"So Sasuke was off being an asshole, Sakura was neglecting her own training in order to fawn over duck haired boy and you learned nothing. Correct?" Naruto smirked and nodded.

He watched as Tora dried her hair and the usually straight strands were standing up, frizzy and messy. She had glanced up, flashing him another smile before leaving the room to get dressed. Five minutes later she had reemerged, wearing sweatpants, a baggy shirt and her hair tied in a messy bun.

"I need to take you shopping," she announced, looking at his usual attire with a critical gaze. Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing except that you look like a walking target." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, which Naruto did not appreciate.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth and you know it." Naruto couldn't argue with that.

"So let's go."

"What? Now?"

"No, later when the Earth explodes. Of course now silly." She dragged him towards the door but Naruto dug his feet into the wooden floor.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Tora looked down at her clothes and back to him.

"What's wrong with what _I'm_ wearing? Everything important is covered; all I'm missing is shoes." At those words she released his arm and put on her sandals. When done, she walked out the door and looked back at him expectantly.

Naruto followed without any further complaint.

They entered a civilian shop, which confused Naruto to no end. Tora paid him no mind as she picked up a few tee shirts, all in various styles and colors. Then she moved on to pants, picking up dark colored ones before shoving them in Naruto's direction.

"Try them on."

"I don't think that's-"

"Just do it."

The blond did as told and went to the back room to change.

"Where do you think you're going demon brat?" The man behind the counter had sneered and before Naruto could shuffle away from his painful glare, Tora had appeared behind him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes-"

"I said is there a problem?"

Naruto didn't understand why the man before him began to quiver or why suddenly he was so accommodating.

"Not a problem at all. The changing rooms are in the back." He was dumbfounded but Tora's ushering him to the back brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

He tried on the clothes, feeling strange in anything other than the color orange. The majority of the clothes were dark and for a moment, he didn't feel like a killer in training. He felt like a boy on the verge of adolescence instead.

"Naruto, come out with the items you want okay? And don't feel guilty about taking what you want." Naruto nodded, even though he knew Tora couldn't see him.

He threw the pants he had been given on, one after the other. Observing the way it clung to his skin and how they felt when he moved. He was a ninja after all and he couldn't afford to be restrained by his own clothing.

He exited the changing room and was met with more clothes, this time in lighter hues. She took the clothes in his arms and put them on the counter and went back to shopping.

By the end, Naruto had left the store with over twenty civilian tee shirts (short sleeved, long sleeved, sleeveless and made out of breathable material), ten yukamas and kimonos of various patterns, fifteen shirts made out of fancier threads and meant for special occasions that Naruto never expected to attend. He also left with ten pair of slacks, shorts, capris and longer length of pants made out of spandex, cotton and other materials Naruto couldn't name. Tora made sure he left with at least four pairs of shoes, one for the special occasions that Tora kept mentioning.

"Now time to move on to clothing more suitable for a shinobi." They went into a store that Naruto was aware that he wasn't welcomed to visit.

"Tora, I don't think-"

"Naruto, as long as I'm around, no one can do _anything _to you."

Naruto's eyes strayed from her serious face and onto the ground. Tora's fingers gripped on to his chin and forced him to meet her slicing gaze.

"No one can hurt you." And he believed her.

Together they walked into the store and Tora intimidated the owner into silence. The process of shopping was repeated and Naruto kept looking at the stone faced owner in awe. For the first time the man's eyes were not locked onto him, burning his flesh with his hateful gaze.

When he exited the store, he left without another comment branding itself into his soul.

* * *

In the beginning of the second month, Tora set up a meeting with the Hokage and she had dragged Naruto along.

She had dressed Naruto up in black shinobi shoes, a sleeveless black shirt, black pants and his signature orange jacket. No matter what, Naruto would not let her talk him out of discarding his overly bright jacket. He had his reasons which he didn't bother to disclose to the taller blond.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, buried in paperwork. Tora had taken a seat, her skirt riding high above her thighs. She crossed her legs and silently beckoned Naruto to take a seat of his own. He obliged.

"Hey Jiji!" The shout caused the red and white triangle hat to lift and reveal the aged face of Sarutobi.

"While hello Naruto," the man had leaned back in his chair, hand running through his beard. His brown eyes had shifted from Naruto's smiling face and to Tora's piercing gaze.

"Tora," he whispered in surprise and Naruto frowned at the way the Hokage had said her name.

"Sarutobi," she greeted in return.

"What brings you two to my office on such a great day?" Tora's smile was tight and Naruto resisted the urge to gulp. He didn't know Tora enough to predict her movements or reactions but he had a bad feeling.

"As you already know, I leave for Tsuki in less than thirty days." Sarutobi hummed, taking a smoke from his pipe.

"I am aware."

"Good, then I have a request before I leave. I ask to take Naruto-san with me."

"Denied."

Both blonds looked at the Hokage in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I said request denied." Tora's pressed lips gave way to a sneer.

"But why?" Naruto just didn't understand. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Because Naruto, Tsuki is enemy land." Tora snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and you let me stay anyway."

"Tora, you know perfectly why I let you through our gates." Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe, the smell of tobacco lingering in the air.

"Were you aware of Naruto's treatment in the village or do you merely turn the other cheek? My request is to take Naruto outside of Konoha borders, expose him to the outside world and introduce him to a less hostile environment. Do you not want what's best for him?"

Naruto decided it was time to ease the tension.

"Jiji, all I want is to get out, even if it's for a small while. Please?" Sarutobi shifted in his chair and sighed, hand once again running through his beard.

"What if I can promise you a treaty?" Tora's words were hesitant but it caused Sarutobi's eyes to snap open.

"Fine." Tora's stone face at his answer caused Naruto's heart to drop. She wasn't happy but by the way she was gripping his hand, as if it were a lifeline, made him reconsider.

"Fine," she answered back, pulling Naruto out the door.

Thirty days came and went. Naruto happily packed his things, being careful to take only what he needed. Tora was granted permission to take Naruto for a month and if he was taken for any longer, then that would be a declaration of war. He frowned at the information but let a happy expression take over.

He was leaving Konoha. Not for good but at least for a couple of weeks. Four weeks of bliss, no hateful stares or critical whispers about him. He was off to a place where no one knew who he was or what he stood for. He was off to Tsuki, where he was not a demon.

Tora had said she would pick him up the next day, after training. He was nervous having to be picked up because none of his teammates were aware of Tora's existence. He feared the questions that would come with her brisk arrival and his quick departure.

The Hokage had already informed Kakashi of the temporary situation. A stand in was already been looked for so his three man unit team would still be able to qualify for missions.

"Naruto," his head snapped up in alert, turning to face his sensei.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi had only shook his head, silver hair swaying from side to side. The older man rubbed the back of his clothed neck and looked at Naruto with his uncovered eye. Since the mask he wore covered the majority of his face, Naruto was unable to see any of his expressions.

"Stay safe okay?" Naruto frowned but nodded, watching Kakashi turn his back and bark an order.

Tora came shortly after, a storm of blue and black. She had on a cropped top that stopped at her ribcage, black shorts and high kneed shinobi boots. On her back was a black bag, light looking like it contained nothing but the air. On her face was a smile as she greeted him, one arm slinging around his shoulder, the other coming to rest on her left hip.

"Ready to go?" Naruto just nodded his head, running to the withering sakura tree.

In the time it took him to grab his bag, Sakura had approached Tora, who towered over the pink haired girl.

"Hello, my name's Sakura and you are?"

"Tora," he heard the medic-nin say and he sighed, hoping that Tora behaved. Tora was prune to fits after all.

"Oh, are you from Konoha? I never saw you around. Are you leaving? To where? Are you taking Naruto with you? How come? Is Naruto in trouble? Are you a shinobi? How come-"

"Sakura," the way her name was said gave Sakura pause. When her green eyes locked with Tora's, she cringed and slowly backed away. Tora had only smiled at her reaction, a dark thing that stood out against her soft features.

Naruto ushered her away and waved goodbye at his teammates. It was time to hit the road.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

* * *

I wish I could stay or silence the rain  
the solid bars of all that's undone

_The White Birch- "Breathe"_

* * *

**NARUTO**

"It's a shame I only have a few weeks to spend with you," Tora muttered with a pout. Naruto only smiled at her.

"Still, it's more than what we would have had if he didn't let me go." Tora nodded, chest rising and falling rapidly as she sighed.

"True." They lapsed into silence that stretched until night had fallen. Tora quickly set up camp, raising up her own tent and immediately going off for firewood. Naruto was left behind, shoulders tense in alert and setting up his own tent.

When Tora had returned with firewood in her hands, Naruto smiled, the tension easing from his shoulders.

"Not scared are you?" She teased; a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

"No." He puffed out his chest and banged a fist against it. Tora only laughed, putting the wood on the ground and starting the flame when Naruto's head was turned away.

They sat on the ground, near their own tents.

"Tell me more about your village." Tora smiled, looking at Naruto before letting her eyes fall to the fire.

"Tsuki, like most villages, started out as a mere piece of land inhabited by rogue ninjas. Then one day, someone decided to take hold of the land and claim it for himself. That person ended up being the great-great-great-great-great-a million times great grandfather of the Yuki clan, Argon. The Yuki's, by the way, are the royal family. Now, after many years and foiled plans, the tyrant Argon was finally able to establish control of the area. He named it Tsuki because it was on a full moon that he was able to beat the rogue ninjas into submission."

Tora looked up at him again, as if she were unsure of what she was saying.

"Argon took on many wives, had plenty of children and ruled with an iron fist. He made sure that his village would prosper under any means. Because of his decisions, he made plenty of enemies but also plenty of allies. He welcomed all rogue ninjas, provided them with food, shelter and work. He offered help to those who needed it and forgave the crimes of outsiders when they claimed loyalty to him. Argon was named King by the people but he never once used the title himself."

She took a gulp of water from her canteen.

"After his death on the battlefield, Argon's oldest son, Ying, took over. The family just kept on expanding as did the land. The villages around Tsuki were later on conquered, though each village was allowed to keep their original customs and traditions. The only difference was that they obliged by the royal family rule and swore their loyalty to not only their village but to Tsuki as well."

Naruto nodded, letting the information sink in. Tora had turned her back, digging into her bag as far as Naruto could tell. He sighed and went into his tent, lying down and trying to go to sleep.

Sleep did not come easy; it eluded him at every second, slipping out of his grasp every time he felt his eyelids droop. He could hear the owls in the trees and the crickets near his tent, gradually giving him a headache.

"Damn."

He sprung out of the tent, jaw tense as he walked through the shadowed trees. Naruto found himself surrounded by trees, bushes hiding his figure where the darkness did not. He's zipping up his pants when he hears a sound. He would have brushed it off as an animal but something told him it wasn't. The sound was unusually low but near enough to hear. He bolted back to the safety of his tent, careful of the branches and leaves on the forest ground.

He stayed up till the sun rose.

"Naruto, are you up?" Tora called from outside his tent. Her voice sounded far away but Naruto didn't trust his sleep-deprived senses.

"Yeah," he croaked out, lips dry and stomach doing back flips. He stepped out of the tent, dressed in yesterday's gear and a dopey expression.

Tora was already dressed, in all black, tent nowhere to be seen. She was smiling at him as she laced up her boots.

"Hurry up." She began walking, pausing every few seconds to look back at a struggling Naruto. He was having trouble with the tent but the other blond didn't offer any assistance.

It took a few minutes but the tent was finally down. He ran to a still Tora, frowning at her smirk.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, you could have helped!"

"And miss out on teasing you? Never!" She laughed, letting Naruto stay a few paces in front of her even though he had no idea in which direction to walk.

Silently, Tora looked back at their now empty campsite, her eyes flashing gold. With a satisfied smile, she turned back to an oblivious Naruto.

The process of camping was repeated for two more nights on foot. They had run the last part of the trip, reaching the Tsuki Kingdom gates by mid-afternoon. Naruto's feet were sore but the tugging on his arm kept him moving.

At first, all Naruto could see was empty land, stretching on for miles. He was confused when they had stopped; Tora's smiling face irritating him after a long moment of heavy silence.

"Why did we stop?" Tora's smile widens and soon she was laughing, loud and obnoxiously.

Naruto failed to see the joke.

"Tora!"

Tora continued to laugh, but it soon faded to a low chuckle. She raised her left hand, bringing Naruto's attention to her fingers as they snapped.

Soon his jaw dropped.

An entire village-no city, no kingdom!- had appeared, as if assembled by the swooshing wind. Tora's smile was back in its proper place, only widening at Naruto's dropped jaw.

With another snap of her fingers, the gates had opened and Naruto slowly followed after her figure. The gate closed behind him without a sound and with it, the view of a blooming Kingdom to any wandering eyes.

Tora hadn't given him enough time to wander around, his eyes barely able to take in the surrounding area. All he could recall was bright hues, laughter and the absent sting of judgmental stares.

Needless to say, he felt good.

He had been lead straight to the castle, the structure looming in the distance. The short blond gulped, Tora tugging him by his sleeve. Tora was silent; a content smile etched itself in her lips. The only words to flow from her lips were the greetings that she echoed back to the people she passed.

They reached the castle, the bridge descending over the mote that surrounded it. Naruto didn't want to know what was in the water, nor did Tora offer that information, but as they walked over the sturdy bridge held up by chains, Naruto swore he saw movement in the liquid.

Naruto walked faster.

"This is the first floor, part of the main branch." Tora stated as they walked in the hallway.

Naruto nodded, glancing at the crème painted walls and the artworks that covered it. The paintings were mostly of what he presumed was the kingdom, if the castle in the majority of them was any indication.

Tora led him up several floors, using a spiral staircase made of sand colored bricks. Naruto didn't know what floor they had landed on but he didn't want to question Tora. The taller blond made several turns and went through many doors before she had finally stopped. They had ended up in another hallway, one which was shrouded in shadows.

Tora was smiling again.

It was a soft smile, a barely there stretch of the lips, but it was a smile nevertheless. Naruto found it odd when she had looked over her shoulder and met his questioning gaze before her smile widened.

She quickly tore her gaze away and snapped her fingers. The younger blond gasped and watched in amazement as torches lit up on their own, chasing the darkness away and lighting their path.

Tora had a shit-eating grin plastered on her face as she approached him, using a finger to lift his jaw and close his mouth.

"Coming along?" She had flicked his jaw, flashing him a teasing smile as she made her way down the hallway. He followed, spotting the large double door at the end of the corridor. When they had reached the doors, Tora had asked him to close his eyes.

"Why?"

She only continued to stare at him, crossing her arms under her breasts. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He was rewarded with a small smile.

He kept his eyes closed, even though he was tempted to open them when he noted a soft light creeping in through the crack of his eyelids.

"You can look now."

He did as requested and saw that the metal door was open, revealing a red velvet carpet rolled out on the ceramic tiled flooring. Tora tugged on his sleeve and led him further into the room, which so far consisted of a wooden desk, some tables filled with flowers and several chairs. The room looked rather small and was nothing special if he were honest.

"Tora-"

"Watch."

Again she had raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The room they were in dissolved away, revealing an entire _floor_ instead of the one tiny living area as he had thought.

Instead of giving him a tour, Tora led him through a hallway, turned a corner twice and stopped at another _damn door. _Tora gave him the honor of opening the door. So he did.

He gasped –causing Tora to snicker- at the room. He stared at the walls, covered in hues of dark and light blue to create a mural of a crashing ocean. His eyes moved on to the bed which was tucked away in the corner, under a window. It was in the shape of a wooden boat, shapes of anchors, starfish and seashells craved into the base of the bed. The bed was covered in stark white sheets and four plush pillows. [O1]

Naruto walked into the room, placing his bag on the wooden foot trunk. He smiled when he spotted the lock on the trunk in the shape of an anchor. The blond quickly scanned over the matching wooden furniture, the open balcony doors with white frames and the wooden panels of the floor.

He smiled.

"You like it?" Naruto turned his head, the smile getting wider to match the knowing smile of his friend.

"Yeah," he whispered, eyes lingering on the bed. He made his way to the closet doors, which were louvered bi-fold doors that matched the mural of the wall. The blond slid them open to reveal a walk in closet.

He gapped.

"Tora, this is too much!"

Tora snorted.

"Since you like it so much, this will be your room and will continue to be your room every time you visit." Naruto was smiling again, previous protests forgotten.

"Thank you." Tora shrugged, dismissing his words with a casual wave of her hand.

"I'll give you the grand tour after dinner," with that she left, leaving Naruto alone to his own curiosity.

* * *

nights in the snow when all you know  
is a velvet breath and all you long for

_The White Birch - "Breathe"_

* * *

Naruto was eight when he was kicked out the orphanage. It would have been sooner but he knew the caretakers feared the Third Hokage more than death itself. Yet somehow, he found himself in the unforgiving streets of Konoha, in the middle of the night with only the scarps he had for clothes to call his own. He could still remember the sneer of one of the caretakers as she shoved him out the door, as she whispered "good riddance" and "I hope the animals get him." It had hurt to listen to her cruel words, but not as much as it had hurt seeing the darkness swallow up her retreating form.

The Hokage didn't hear about the incident until a month later, when he came for his monthly visit. The caretakers had run out of excuses to provide him and Sarutobi's glare was enough to silence their rambling.

Naruto had been on the streets for thirty days, surviving mainly on trash and free ramen. After three weeks he had taken shelter in the forest, teaching himself to climb trees, using the lake to bathe and berries to eat. He knew enough to know what berries were good and where to hide from wandering hungry animals.

It was a month since he saw his Jiji, his 'grandpa.' So it came as a surprise when he saw him the next morning after having fallen asleep in a high tree branch.

"Jiji!" He had smiled, stretching out his arms toward the grim faced man. The Hokage had hugged him tightly.

"You'll never be hurt again," Sarutobi had whispered. But Sarutobi had lied and Naruto feared Tora was too.

Tora had walked into his room, leaving a stack of large fluffy towels on the wooden trunk by the foot of the bed.

"Dinner is almost ready. You might want to take a bath before you meet the rest of the family." Naruto nodded, following the older blond as she led him back into the hallway and to the bathroom. The pair had passed several doors along the way, all which had keyholes. At one point, they had passed an open space, filled with furniture and elaborate patterns on the walls. Naruto didn't have enough time to get anything more than a brief glance yet he managed to conclude that the spacious area was the living room.

At the end of the hallway they were walking in, was -surprise- a large door with a ship on it. Naruto was starting to wander if Tora's family had a thing for water. She had opened the door and told him to "take your time."

The water swirled down the pipes, the stress from the days travel going down with it. Naruto sighed, rubbing his left shoulder and craning his neck. He stomach was in the midst of rumbling when he cut the water.

He was starving.

Yet as dinner time loomed, so did his nerves.

He didn't quite understand why this was a big deal. He was only meeting Tora's family after all until he realized that, Tora was one of the people he was able to call a friend. Maybe the only one if he didn't count his teammates. It would be devastating to him if she stopped being his friend because her family didn't like him.

And the truth was, it was bound to happen. People naturally didn't like him, especially when they found out about his past, his secrets. Those things were like anchors, weighing him down and hindering any relationship that he could have.

He didn't want her to see him as the demon.

He didn't want her to hate him, not here, not now.

Naruto finished washing up, letting the water wash away the remaining soap residue and quickly dried himself off. The towel, a long and wide orange one, soaked up the water on his body like a sponge. Then he realized he had no clothes in the bathroom with him.

Awesome.

With a frown, he tied the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. His eyes scanned the painted hallway and quickly departed from the bathroom when he saw no one was near. He turned a corner and bumped into another being.

So much for precaution.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" The voice was high pitched and whiny, making him cringe. He looked across from him, seeing another figure on the floor.

He would have asked if the girl was okay if her purple eyes were not burning into him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl was wearing a snarl and Naruto flinched.

"I said who the fuck are you?" The girl was screeching and his hands immediately went to protect his ears from the piercing sound.

"Yuuku, calm down." Finally, a voice that sounded familiar. Naruto sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Naruto. This is my sister Yuuku, the crazy one." She stretched out her hand, taking his own into her palm and pulling him up.

"Hey!" Yuuku shouted from her position on the floor, pointing an accusing finger at a towering Tora.

Tora only rolled her eyes, turning her back on her pouting sister and leading Naruto to his room.

"I'm really sorry Naruto," Tora said, sighing and running fingers through her messy strands. She was frowning, chewing on her lip and pacing through his new room.

He was surprised she hadn't made a hole in the floor yet.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not." This was the first time Tora had snapped at him and he clamped his own mouth shut in shock.

Was he messing up already? Was she going to abandon him like everyone else?

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tora had crossed the small space between them, rubbing his scarred cheek with her thumb.

"It's just that I don't want you to hate them, to hate me. I want you to like my family and I want them to like you, because really…they are all I have." She whispered the last part and Naruto's words were swallowed up by uncertainty.

He never knew what to say.

Tora was smiling softly at him, a small smile that quivered at the corners. He didn't want her to be sad. She was his friend and Naruto hated to let his friends down.

"It's okay," he stressed the words, his hand encircling her wrist. Her smile widened and Naruto smiled in return, a warm feeling filling up his chest.

"Now come on, get dressed." She gestured toward him and he looked down, noting that he was still wrapped in an orange towel. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, a pink tint coloring his cheeks briefly.

"Dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you." She closed the door behind her, her parting words lingering in the air.

Naruto gulped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sit down with Tora's family, sit down at the same table as her parents and siblings and keep up a conversation. The blond knew he would mess up, because he _always_ screwed up everything good in his life.

But he forced the towel off and found the courage to go through his bag, slip on his clothes and walk through the bedroom door. Tora had apparently been waiting for him in the hallway. She had greeted him with a smile, something that he was still getting use to be directed at _him._

"It took you long enough." She clasped her hand in his and pulled him through the hallway. Naruto's eyes were glued to the floor, his unoccupied hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Every step taken brought another doubt. Naruto couldn't embarrass Tora. He wasn't talented at keeping fluid conversation or entertaining those around him. But he was good at messing up his words, stumbling over them as if they were hurdles and making enemies. He was going to mess up.

He could feel a tightening in his stomach.


End file.
